


Papyrus is stuck in a jar

by Baki_animedude



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baki_animedude/pseuds/Baki_animedude
Summary: Ayo! I'm sorry if my English is bad, but someone in a dc server gave me the idea to this, I'm sorry XD
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Papyrus is stuck in a jar

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! I'm sorry if my English is bad, but someone in a dc server gave me the idea to this, I'm sorry XD

Papyrus is stuck in a jar.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

𝙋𝙖𝙥𝙮𝙧𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙙𝙞𝙣,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙣,𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙨 𝙖 𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖𝙡𝙥𝙝𝙮𝙨,𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜  
𝖲𝖺𝗇𝗌: hey buddy, can i leave you alone for a moment? Dr. Alphys needs my help with something.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:Oᖴ ᑕOᑌᖇՏᗴ ՏᗩᑎՏ!!! I Tᕼᗴ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌՏ ᑕᗩᑎ TᗩKᗴ ᑕᗩᖇᗴ Oᖴ ᕼIՏ Տᗴᒪᖴ!!!  
𝖲𝖺𝗇𝗌: okay bud, i just wanted to make sure it's okay, not that u get in 𝘚𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦-trouble ;)  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: ՏᗩᑎՏ! TᕼᗩT ᑭᑌᑎ ᗯᗩՏ TᗴᖇᖇIᗷᒪᗴ!! IT ᗪOᗴՏᑎT ᗴᐯᗴᑎ ᗰᗩKᗴ ՏᗴᑎՏᗴ!  
𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 "𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗰𝘂𝘁𝘀".  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: I'ᒪᒪ ᗷᑌIᒪᗪ ՏOᗰᗴ ᑎᗴᗯ TᖇᗩᑭՏ ᗯᕼIᒪᗴ ᕼᗴ'Տ ᘜOᑎᗴ!!!Iᖴ ᗩ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᖴᗩᒪᒪՏ ᗪOᗯᑎ,I ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TO ᕼᗩᐯᗴ ᗴᑎOᑌᘜᕼ TᖇᗩᑭՏ!!!  
𝗣𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗷𝗮𝗿,𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗶𝗰𝗲  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:Iᖴ ᗩ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᖴᗩᒪᒪՏ ᗪOᗯᑎ,ᗩᑎᗪ I,Tᕼᗴ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌՏ,ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TO ᑕᗩᑭTᑌᖇᗴ Tᕼᗴᗰ,ᗩ ᒍᗩᖇ OᑌT Oᖴ Iᑕᗴ ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷᗴ ᑌՏᗴᖴᑌᒪᒪ!!  
𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝘂𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿.  
|𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙟𝙖𝙧|  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: ᖴIᑎᗩᒪᒪY ITՏ ᗪOᑎᗴ! ᑎOᗯ I ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TO TᗴՏT IT ՏOᗰᗴᕼOᗯ..  
𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗴𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: Oᕼ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT!!!  
𝗣𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗴,𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗴 𝗷𝘂𝗺𝗽𝘀 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:ᗯᕼᗩT? ᕼOᗯ ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ TᕼᗩT ᕼᗩᑭᑭᗴᑎ TO ᗰᗴ,Tᕼᗴ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌՏ!!!  
𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿,𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝘁.  
𝗉𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: I ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TO ᘜᗴT OᑌT Oᖴ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ!! ᗯᕼᗩT Iᖴ ᗩ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᑕOᗰᗴՏ TO ՏᑎOᗯᗪIᑎ ᗯᕼIᒪᗴ I'ᗰ ᒍᑌՏT ᒪᗩᘔY Iᑎ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ?! I ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TO ᑕᗩᑭTᑌᖇᗴ ᗩ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ TO ᗷᗴᑕOᗰᗴ ᑭOᑭᑌᒪᗩᖇ!!!  
𝗣𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗼 "𝗲𝘀𝗰𝗮𝗽𝗲" 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿.𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:I ᑕᗩᑎT ᗷᗴ Iᑎ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ ՏO ᒪOᑎᘜ TIᗰᗴ!!  
I'ᗰ ᑎOT ᒪᗩᘔY ᒪIKᗴ ՏᗩᑎՏ!! I,Tᕼᗴ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌՏ, ᑎᗴᗴᗪՏ TO ᘜᗴT OᑌT Oᖴ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ ᑎOᗯ!!  
𝗛𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀,𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 40𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀,𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: I'ᒪᒪ ᕼᗩᐯᗴ TO ᗯᗩIT TIᒪᒪ ՏᗩᑎS ᑕOᗰᗴՏ ᗷᗩᑕK...I ᕼOᑭᗴ ᗪᖇ.ᗩᒪᑭᕼYՏ ᗪOᗴՏᑎT ᑎᗴᗴᗪ TOO ᗰᑌᑕᕼ ᕼᗴᒪᑭ. ITՏ ᑫᑌITᗴ ᑌᑎᑕOᑎᖴY Iᑎ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ.  
𝗣𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸. 𝗔𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 30/40 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: ᗯᕼᗴᑎ ᗪOᗴՏ ՏᗩᑎՏ ᑕOᗰᗪ ᗷᗩᑕK, I ᑎᗴᗴᖴ TO ᘜᗴT OᑌT Oᖴ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ!!  
𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗱 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸.  
𝗌𝖺𝗇𝗌: 𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝖻𝗎𝖽 𝗌𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍- 𝗛𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗿𝘆 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗱 𝗷𝗮𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗲𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 WHAT DID U DO WHILE I WAS GONE- 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗲𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: I TᖇIᗴᗪ TO ᗷᑌIᒪT ᗩ Tᖇᗩᑭ Iᖴ ᗩ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᖴᗩᒪᒪՏ ᗪOᗯᑎ!! ᗷᑌT I ᑕᗩᑎT ᘜᗴT OᑌT Iᖴ ᕼᗴᖇᗴ ᑎOᗯ, ᗩᑎᗪ ՏTOᑭ ᒪᗩᑌᘜᕼIᑎᘜ ᗩT ᗰY ՏITᑌᗩTIOᑎ!!ITՏ ՏᗴᖇOIᑌՏ!!!  
𝖲𝖺𝗇𝗌: 𝗈𝗄𝖺𝗒 𝗈𝗄𝖺 𝖻𝗎𝖽. 𝖭𝗈𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗎 𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝖩𝖠𝖱𝗅𝗈𝗎𝗌 ;)  
𝗉𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:ՏᗩᑎՏ!!!ITՏ ᑎOT ᖴᑌᑎᑎY!!  
𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝘆𝗿𝘂𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿,𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗶𝘁.  
𝗉𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌:ՏᗩᑎՏ!! ᑎOᗯ ᗯᗴ'ᖇᗴ ᗷOTᕼ Iᑎ TᕼIՏ ᒍᗩᖇ!! I,Tᕼᗴ ᘜᖇᗴᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌՏ ᑕOᑌᗪ'ᑎT ᗴᐯᗴᑎ ᘜᗴT OᑌT ᗩᒪOᑎᗴ ᗩᑎᗪ ᑎOᗯ ᗯᗴ'ᖇᗴ 2!!!  
𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗲𝗽.  
𝖯𝖺𝗉𝗒𝗋𝗎𝗌: ՏᗩᑎՏ!! ᑌᑎIᗷᗴᒪIᐯᗩᗷᒪᗴ!  
𝗕𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝗮𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘄.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////𝗆𝖺𝗒𝖻𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖾𝗇𝖽? 𝖬𝖺𝗒𝖻𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍 ,𝗇𝗈 𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐𝗌,𝗂𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝖼𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗃𝖺𝗋.


End file.
